Vicious not more
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. ¡HUMOR! Por raro que fuese Gray fumaba, al menos de vez en cuando. Y ése día, donde no había misiones y todo estaba tranquilo, era lo único que deseaba hacer a pesar de las quejas de algunos en el gremio. Pero... ¿habría tal vez alguien que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión por cualquier motivo? Ligero Gray/ Juvia. ¡Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa!

Uff, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me pasé por aquí.

En fin, ¿qué creen? Ésta vez no vengo con un NaLu ni con un GrayLu.

Ésta vez vengo con una especie de Gruvia... más o menos.

Resulta que el principio de éste pequeño corto lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, en un cuaderno, y de hecho estaba planeado para ser GrayLu. Entonces hace unos días, cuando me decidí a terminarlo, ya no me agradó tanto la idea del GrayLu y mejor pensé en un Gruvia. Que por cierto es lo primerito que escribo de ellos.

Entonceees... Pues espero que les agrade.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Ya saben: Aclaraciones, dudas o lo que sea, todo es bien recibido en un review.

Estem, Facebook laboral, en mi perfil. -Publicidad- X3

Okay... ¡A leer y Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Vicious… not more~**

El día en Fairy Tail había iniciado tranquilamente, bastante inusual considerando que se trataba del gremio más ruidoso y destructivo de Fiore, pero que en ésos momentos se hallaba en paz; por lo que cada quién disfrutaba de sus propios vicios y placeres.

Particularmente ése día reinaba el humo de las pipas y cigarrillos, sin mencionar, el típico alcohol que corría de mesa en mesa.

Juvia echó una mirada a su alrededor, ubicando a su amado Gray-sama que paseaba un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mientras mantenía su discusión diaria con Natsu. Rápidamente enarcó una ceja bastante consternada.

–¿Gray-sama fuma?– murmuró.

–Desde hace mucho– le respondieron.

Loxar se dio la vuelta con lentitud topándose con Cana que le había respondido.

–Aunque rara vez lo hace con tantas misiones que toma– completó Alberona.

–Juvia lo entiende– asintió seria.

Una pequeña explosión las hizo desviar su atención, a donde Natsu había caído encima de una mesa, mientras Gray se reía a carcajadas de él. Todos aprovechando la ausencia de Erza que se encontraba en la pastelería.

–¡Principito idiota!– bramó Dragneel.

–¡Tú eres el idiota, brochetita*!– le respondió.

–Ya, ya… ustedes dos– los intentó parar Lucy.

–Si no fuera porque a cubito le dio por fumar hoy Happy no estaría así– alegó el Dragon Slayer.

–¿Qué dices?– bufó el mago alquímico –Si Happy no hubiera respirado el humo no estaría así–

Juvia ladeó la cabeza, acercándose a donde la maga celeste suspiraba resignada, esperando seguramente por la llegada de Scarlet.

–¿Qué sucede, Lucy-san?– cuestionó –¿Y por qué Happy está en el suelo?–

Heartphillia soltó un sonoro suspiro tras escuchar las dudas de su compañera.

–Lo que pasa es que Happy se mareó con el humo de cigarro y se estrelló con el rostro de Natsu– explicó –Y Natsu le está echando la culpa a Gray–

–Qué injusto– bufó frunciendo el ceño –Gray-sama no es el único que fuma–

–Y eso no es todo. Natsu está peleando porque quiere arrebatarle los cigarros– añadió.

De un momento a otro, en lo que ellas estaban distraídas, Gray trepó a una de las mesas mientras Natsu lo miraba desde abajo. Fullbuster se aclaró la garganta.

–¡Escúchame bien!– lo señaló acusadoramente –¡No importa dónde los escondas yo meteré mis manos para sacarlos!–

–Creo que Gray no pensó que Natsu los puede quemar…– murmuró la rubia –¿Y por qué ésa última línea le sonó tan melodramática?–

–¡Gray-sama es tan genial!– gritó Juvia emocionada.

Una idea cruzó por su mente fugazmente, tornándole los ojos en corazón, algo típico en ella cuando fantaseaba. Sigilosa se acercó al bullicio que los dos magos provocaban, para que en menos de un segundo, diera un salto casi olímpico logrando arrebatarle su preciado tabaco al alquimista.

Todos la miraron expectantes, mientras que ella bastante alegre, simplemente metía la cajetilla entre su ropa.

–¡Venga, Gray-sama!– sonrió –Sáquelos– lo animó.

La mayoría de miradas se tornaron incrédulas al escucharla, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que una de los Element Four era realmente así? Fullbuster, por su parte, puso gesto adusto tornándose pálido.

–¿Sabes qué?– comenzó el moreno viendo a Natsu –Tú ganas, ya no fumaré–

El pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos, seriamente.

–Eres un cobarde– dijo.

–¡N-No soy cobarde!– refunfuñó –Sólo… por ésta vez haré lo que es mejor para mi salud, nada más–

–Claro– canturrearon los demás.

–¡Pero Juvia quiere sentir las manos de Gray-sama!– lloriqueó la maga.

Gray se tomó un hondo respiro antes de caer fulminado, con algo blanco asemejando a su alma saliéndole por la boca, y los ojos orbitándole. Todos comenzaron a reír bajito, mientras Juvia lo socorría apurada, ¿quién iba a imaginar que el fuerte Gray caería "noqueado" por la dulce Juvia?

Simple: Todos lo pensaron en algún momento.


End file.
